


Take a Walk and Look At All the Flowers

by lipstickstains (screaminginternally)



Series: for a moment, it felt like heaven [5]
Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/lipstickstains
Summary: Her family, expansive and loved, are at the Allen’s house, along with half the village. And she and Henry are alone, off the little garden path betwixt the Morland house and the Allen house.And Henry’s hand is betwixt her thighs.
Relationships: Catherine Morland/Henry Tilney
Series: for a moment, it felt like heaven [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Take a Walk and Look At All the Flowers

It was a sunny spring day, and a rare moment that Catherine and Henry were alone. The village of Fullerton was having a summer celebration – the harvest was good, the weather was warm, taxes were low, and everything felt gold and beautiful. Six months before, when Catherine was still silly and full of novels in her head, she would’ve said something about how her writers described the joys of summer.

She’s still silly and full of books in her head, but Henry reminds her to be sensible every week.

Oh, Henry! Henry, Henry – Catherine loves saying his name, rejoicing in calling him by his Christian name, rather than Mr Tilney – which she still must, when they are not alone. They are often not alone.

Yet they are now – her family, expansive and loved, are at the Allen’s house, along with half the village. The other half are somewhere else – Catherine doesn’t know where. And she and Henry are alone, off the little garden path betwixt the Morland house and the Allen house.

And Henry’s _hand_ is betwixt her _thighs_. Oh, _oh_ , it feels good. She’s kissing the man she’s determined will be her husband, who’s determined to make her his wife, their kisses all passion and tongues. Catherine scrapes her teeth along Henry’s jaw, and he groans, low and delighted. The first time she had elicited that reaction from him, she’d been alarmed, until Henry, laughing at her, told her to do it again.

But this is new, his warm hand in the juncture between her legs, making Catherine feel sweet and happy and tight in the heart, like she can’t breathe – in the best way, a way that makes her want to keep feeling this forever.

Henry’s hand is confident, little pets of his fingertips giving way to confident strokes, and switching between the two and making Catherine mewl – she has to do it quietly, and she almost hates it, keeping how good it feels in; Catherine’s own hand isn’t quite so confident, but Henry doesn’t seem to be bothered – her fist pumping upon his cock, the tip of it a bright red only a few shades darker than the spots on his cheeks. When she goes faster, grips tighter, Henry gasps for breath, biting and sucking on her lower lip, his other hand on her breast squeezing through her dress and stays.

So Catherine does it as much as Henry can stand, because seeing him so wild makes her want to moan with pleasure.

When Henry moves his fingers just so, though, that tightness is Catherine’s chest _breaks,_ and she could scream for it, if not for Henry’s tongue in her mouth, keeping her noises muffled. She can’t keep her body still, her legs shuddering and twitching, her hands shaking away from Henry’s body. Henry pulled his hand from between her – her _cunt_ – and Catherine watched, wide-eyed, as he put fingers that were slicked with _her_ in his mouth. And Catherine watched, as Henry lapped up the taste of the slick on his fingers, and Henry took her hand, the one that she had stopped moving on his cock in her distraction, and enveloped her fingers with his warm hand, and together, made Henry as twitchy and distracted as he made her.

Catherine couldn’t _wait_ to do this as his wife. But for now, they caught their breath on the green grass, the blooming flowers above their heads, right in the spot where Henry had proposed to her, six months ago.


End file.
